random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantomime Mime: The Budget Video Game
Pantomime Mime: The Budget Video Game is a action-adventure video game and Grand Theft Auto clone released by Pantomime Mime, LLC for the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. A version for the Nintendo Switch is in production as of now. It is a video game spinoff of the Pantomime Mime series of plays. You are all free to add content to the page. The game follows the Pantomime Mime characters, who witness many strange incidents that occur in Pantomime Mime: security cameras, mysterious vans, crop circles, and a "new and improved" flavor of the popular lemon-lime soft drink Bubble Up (which causes people to act like morons who whine about everything from SJW's to controversial things like Matt Taylor's shirt). When Lana takes matters into her own hands, along with the help of Poppet, they discover numerous shocking secrets, and soon realize these incidents are part of a plot by the Kazakhstani government. Story Mysterious happenings are occurring in Pantomime Mime (which is revealed to be a city in California in the Coachella Valley), including wasp-shaped security cameras, mysterious black surveillance vans, crop circles, and a "new and improved" flavor of the popular lemon-lime soft drink Bubble Up. A horde of these wasps descend upon the city at the beginning of the game. One enters the apartment complex where Devo, Laila, and Bridget live and is smashed by Josh 1, emitting coins. The band pick one coin up each, and watch a commercial for the new Bubble Up "with Netizenex" on TV, hosted by Tito Dick, complete with eyes following cue-cards, monotone reading and Tito posing with Cherry Pie and Chita wearing Bubble Up T-shirts, shopping in a fake grocery store, and doing a side-by-side taste test with a "Brand-X". Mark then notices the logo on the coin resembles that of Bubble Up. Devo decides they must get Bubble Up. Devo at first go to a Sheetz and purchase some Bubble Up, then get into some of some more routine tasks, such as Josh 2 taking Laila to a marriage clerk to get married or going to work. At the end of the day, Josh 2 and Laila come home a married couple and watch a news report on TV, which informs them that the mysterious cameras and black vans are being spotted all across town. Laila notices one of the vans spying on Devo, her, and Bridget outside the house, and Devo decide to pursue it, leading them to Phil, Jack, Horat, and Tito Dick's house. Mark concludes that Tito Dick is responsible, and Devo go to confront him. However, Tito reveals that the black vans were pizza delivery vans, and Horat throws his sh t at Devo. While listening to shortwave radio, Lana eavesdrops on a conversation between Borat and Jimbles Notronbo, who are masterminding a scheme. Lana learns that the wasp cameras are filming the antics of Pantomime Mime for an Kazakhstani reality show, Let's Invade the "Privacy" of the Idiotic People of Other Countries for Benefit of Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan. The two are using the cola to make people insane, by which time Borat and Jimbles Notronbo will distribute laser guns among the populace to drive the town to a violent massacre sure to draw many viewers. Gameplay The Budget Video Game has seven levels, each with missions and sub-plot. The player can only control one specific character in each level. The game's has multiple playable and unlockable characters. Lana, Harper, and Sarah are played as a trio. When travelling by foot, the player character can walk, run, and perform three types of attacks: a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the many civilian vehicles that drive endlessly around town, or use a phone booth to select a car. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto V. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. The game has a sandbox-style format that emphasizes driving, and the player controls their character from a third-person view. The character can perform certain acts of violence, such as attacking pedestrians, blowing up vehicles, and destroying the environment. Pantomime Mime: The Budget Video Game has a warning meter that indicates when the police will retaliate for bad behavior. Located in the bottom-right corner of the screen, the circular "crimetime" meter fills up when the character runs people over or destroys objects, and decreases when they cease doing so. When full, several police cars chase the character for the duration of the hit and run. In Level 7, instead of standard police cars, zombie Ford Model T Police Paddy Wagons chase the character. Each level contains items the player can collect, such as coins, which can be gathered by either smashing Bubble Up vending machines, Bubble Up boxes or wasp cameras, the latter of which become more elusive as the game progresses. The coins can be used to buy new cars and outfits, some of which are required to progress through the game. The player can also collect vintage Devo promotional photos and posters. By collecting seven in each level (there is about 111 promotional photos and posters to collect in the game), the player unlocks a special Devo music video which is played after you complete a level. Several events can cause the player to lose coins; because the character cannot die, injuries cause the player to lose coins. If the player is apprehended during a hit and run, they will be fined fifty coins. Characters Default *Lana *Sarah *Harper *Mallow *Star *Marco *Lincoln *Azzie *Poppet *Luan Unlockable *Robbie Rotten *Sportacus *Cleo *Roxie *Dixie *Tito Dick *Phil *Jack *Horat *Ronnie *Mister Skeleton *Devo *Bridget *Miette (PixelMiette) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Minerva Mink *Arylon *Dancers *Stingy *Laila Devo music videos (unlockable) The unlockable Devo music videos were shot in Jack London Square on the waterfront of Oakland, California. For the performances, the band used the Nady UHF-4 Headset Wireless Microphone System for vocal clarity. Jerry used a 20 inch Airline instrument cable in white, Mark used a Stagg Essential 6M Tweed Red Instrument Cable, Bob used a brown and yellow GLS Audio 20 Foot Guitar Instrument Cable, and Josh 2 used a Ernie Ball 30ft Coiled Instrument Cable. The audio was re-recorded at 3 Stripe Studios in Leominster, Massachusetts. Trio's Da Da Da was covered as one of the music videos, with the Joshes (Josh 1 and Josh 2) on vocals and Jerry and Mark singing the line "Ich lieb' dich nicht du liebst mich nicht". On the title screen, it is listed as "Da Da Da I Dun't Luv U U Dun't Luv Me Aha Aha Aha" Johnny Rebel's "Coon Town" was covered as "Pantomime Mime", with some of the derogatory terms changed to character names or other words. *Post Post-Modern Man (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry and Bob), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Vintage sunburst-colored Rogue VB100 violin bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Electro-Harmonix Mini-Synthesizer with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Mark), Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Rheem Kee Bass with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry, Bob, and Josh 2), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Eastwood Guitars DEVO “Be Stiff” Bass electric bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Roland Jupiter 80, Moog Minimoog Model D, and Korg Trident synthesizers (Mark), Natural-colored Eastwood Guitars La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model electric guitar with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Bob), Butterscotch Blonde-colored Squier Classic Vibe Telecaster ’50s electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Morning Dew (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Bob and Josh 2), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Akai Professional RED MPK MINI MKII MIDI controller synthesizer with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Rheem Kee Bass with Electro-Harmonix Mini-Synthesizer duct taped on with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Mark), Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Red with Black Stripes-colored EVH Striped Series electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Don't Roof Rack Me, Bro! (Seamus Unleashed) (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry and Bob), Fender Acoustic SFX acoustic guitar amplifier (Mark), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset with a CowBellShop.com 4" High Orange Cowbell (Josh 1), Steinberger model L2 electric bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), natural-colored Fender Sonoran SCE acoustic-electric guitar with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Mark), Rocker RXB-100 stratocaster clone electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Roland SH-101 with MGS-1 Modulation grip with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *What We Do (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry, Bob, and Josh 2), Dubsonic Spacedrum PS-3 drum synthesizers on Gibraltar 6713EA Electronic Modual Stands with Zildjian ZBT Hi-Hat Cymbals on Mapex Rebel H200RB hi-hat stands and Zildjian ZBT Crash Cymbals on Pearl BC830 Boom Cymbal Stands (Josh 1), Steinberger model L2 electric bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Roland Jupiter 80, Moog Minimoog Model D, and Korg Trident synthesizers (Mark), Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Red with Black Stripes-colored EVH Striped Series electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Going Under (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry, Bob, and Josh 2), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Steinberger model L2 electric bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Moog Liberation keytar (Mark), Natural-colored Eastwood Guitars La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model electric guitar with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Bob), Red with Black Stripes-colored EVH Striped Series electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Da Da Da (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry, Bob, and Josh 2), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Vintage sunburst-colored Rogue VB100 violin bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Casio VL-1 keyboard with a Fender Vintage Tweed Strap (Mark), Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Butterscotch Blonde-colored Squier Classic Vibe Telecaster ’50s electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) *Pantomime Mime (Equipment used: Orange amplifiers (Jerry, Bob, and Josh 2), Traps Drums A400 portable acoustic drumset (Josh 1), Vintage sunburst-colored Rogue VB100 violin bass guitar with Capturing Couture 2" Red Organza Guitar Strap (Jerry), Roland Jupiter 80, Moog Minimoog Model D, and Korg Trident synthesizers (Mark), Ibanez Spud Custom electric guitar with Levy's Dakota Series 2" Woven Guitar Strap (Bob), Red with Black Stripes-colored EVH Striped Series electric guitar with black LM Products X-Clef Latigo Leather Bass Strap (Josh 2) Category:Video Games Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers